


On Demand

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cam Girl, F/M, Pure and Innocent, about to be corrupted by mr. rogers, request, virgin!reader, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader becomes a camgirl to ease her financial woes but money is soon the least of her problems.Warnings: noncon sex (masturbation, voyeuristic elements, oral, intercourse).This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.





	On Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request made by two readers who have chosen not to be tagged. I hope that you like it <3 Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! 💜

Your stomach was doing somersaults. Your chest filled with fire. You couldn’t keep your leg from shaking as you waited for Megan. You glanced around her apartment enviously. She had upgraded in the last year. It was a mansion compared to your tiny city bachelor which was little better than a closet. She interrupted your covetous inner monologue as she entered in an ivory silk robe trimmed with black lace.

“Hey, sorry. Session went a bit long today,” Her cheeks were still flush as she swept around the couch. She dropped onto the cushion next to you, her arm draped over the back as she sat at an angle to face you. “But five hundred in an hour isn’t something to complain about.”

“Is it really that much?” You asked, your finger dancing along your throat nervously.

“On a good day. A bad day, I still make at least half that. You just gotta know how to keep them interested,” She chuckled. “These lonely men aren’t too hard to string along.”

You glanced away nervously and cleared your throat. This was more awkward than you expected. You were never this uptight around Megan. She usually brought out the freak in you. “Oh…” You leaned your chin in your hand. “They cut back my hours at work again.”

“Bastards,” She bent forward and turned on the cushion as she reached under the polished coffee table. She pulled out a joint and leaned back, “Want some?”

“You know I don’t do that,” You peeked over to watch her light up. “It makes me paranoid.”

“You? Paranoid? Ha,” She scoffed playfully before puffing deeply.

“Meg,” You said in a low tone, “Please.”

“So, you looking for another job?” She asked as the smoke seeped from her lips.

“I’m always looking for another job,” You grumbled, “But no one’s biting.”

She nodded and thought as she took another drag. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. “Spit it out.”

“I...I dunno, I was thinking…” You clasped your hands together and shifted on the cushion, “How does all of it work?”

“Oh my god,” She sat forward sharply and tossed her lighter on the table, the joint disposed of in the square ashtray. “You’re kidding me, Y/N?”

“I’m just wondering,” You put your hands up defensively, “I’ve got rent in two weeks and my next check isn’t going to cut it. I’m kinda up shit’s creek here. I gotta consider my options.”

“Well, it’s quite simple. You set your own hours; you have control over everything. Money’s up front,” She snapped her fingers, “They pay before you even touch yourself just to see you. From there, they can give more as things progress but there’s a paywall to each tier; rubbing, fingering, toy play. The more they pay, the further they get.”

Your cheeks were burning. “Hmm,” You bit your lip as you thought, “I...I don’t think I could. I mean…” You sighed, “I still haven’t, you know…”

“I thought you and Jordan?” She lifted a brow.

“No, he was too pushy about it,” You leaned back and crossed your arms, “It’s kinda why things didn’t work out.”

“Well, you don’t need to be sexually active. You just need to know how to work with yourself,” She smirked, “And don’t tell me you don’t get lonely in your cloister.”

“Hey!” You laughed despite yourself. “Well,” You let out a deep breath, “I guess it would be worth a try?”

“Girl, it would be amazing,” She trilled, “You know, if you put in your description that your a virgin, you could ask for twice the standard rate. Hell, you’d have rent in a single session. Even two months’.”

You nodded and uncrossed your arms. You stretched out your fingers and examined the wrinkles along your knuckles. Three rejection emails this morning; they always decided to go with another candidate. Even if you did get something new in the next week, your first pay wouldn’t be in until after rent day. You gulped, accepting that one day you would look back on this dark time and laugh.  _Well, hopefully._

“Can you help me get set up?” You asked quietly.

“Babe, I gonna do more than that,” Megan flipped her long hair over her shoulder. “I’m gonna do your nails and we’re going to buy you some cute lingerie. Oooh, and I’ll show you how to contour...but, if we’re going for the pure look, the less, the better. And we’ll have to do something about your apartment.”

“Okay, okay,” You poked her shoulder, “One thing at a time. Let’s get the account started first and then I can embrace the crippling dread of what I’m about to do.”

-

_This was it._  A little less pathetic than your usual Saturday night. Your bed was draped in a pale pink comforter, the frilly pillows added to the facade. A tripod held the webcam aimed at the perky bed, your computer on a folding table nearby. Megan had covered the expenses of your new gig and you would repay her directly after with the money made from it.  _Well, if you made anything._  You still weren’t sure this was going to work.

You stared in the mirror at yourself. A white baby doll hid little of your figure and you looked the dreamlike innocent.  _Well, that’s what you were, really._  None of your boyfriends had gotten past using their mouths or even fingers. Often you stopped them from the latter as they were never very skilled and it was more uncomfortable that pleasing. You shook out your arms as you glanced at the time.  _Just do it._ The sooner you began, the sooner you’d be done.

You climbed onto the bed, positioning yourself on your knees just as Megan had shown you. Of course she hadn’t given you a real show, merely a fully-clothed walk through. The test screen came on and reflected you perfectly. The mic showed that it was working and you took one last shuddered breath to brace yourself. You forced a smile and hit ‘start’.

You waited, preening yourself as Megan had demonstrated. One viewer popped up with a bloop. Then a second. Then ten! You began to rub your hands up and down your torso, pulling apart the baby doll for a peak of your stomach and the lace panties below. When it reached twenty, you began the real show. You wiggled out of your panties, turning to display your ass as you did. You sat back and spread your legs, vaguely following the little comments on the text feed and typing back here and there. A little post-it of suggested responses by Megan stuck to the frame of the screen.

Your nerves were rattling but you just pretended you were alone; that this was all for you. Not them. You thought of the money and your rent; even at the first paywall you had enough to cover what you didn’t have. As the next was approaching, a peculiar beep sounded and a private chat request popped up. You kept your fingers on your clit as you leaned over to read the attached message and green letters highlighting the offer.

‘Hey, baby girl, how about a private show?’  
 _Viewer has offered $1000_

Your lips fell open and your motion stuttered, your fingers slipping between your folds carelessly.  _Holy shit!_ It was a lot of money and well, it saved you from pleasuring yourself in front of all these viewers. Just one; that was easy. You looked to the counter in the session; already fifty. You accepted the offer and the screen went black; a message in the chat alerting all that you had gone private for the rest of the show.

A new screen popped up, similar to the first. You were there, looking back, legs splayed, your hand on your pussy. Another notification blipped requesting that the private viewer be allowed voice chat. You accepted again. The thousand dollars was already in your wallet and it would be a lot easier than typing and reading.

“Hello?” You called to the camera curiously.

“Hey, baby girl,” The deep voice was oddly alluring. Not the expected gristly voice of a middle-aged pervert. “Shall we continue?”

“Of course, honey,” You mimicked Megan’s example as best you could, “Do you like this?” You set to drawing circles around your clit again. An audible purr came from the speakers. You leaned back as the heat started to build. You hadn’t really expected to enjoy it. “Mmmm,” You let out a moan, louder than intended.

“Can you go inside, baby?” The viewer asked, and you hesitated. You fingered yourself sometimes but not often. You took a breath and coated your fingers in your arousal as you felt along to your entrance. “Are you really a virgin?” The question had your mouth agape. Your eyes widened as you weren’t quite ready to discuss that with a stranger. Even as you were about to fuck yourself for one. “You are,” He hummed contentedly.

“Y-yes,” You rasped out.

“You’re so precious, baby, how is that possible?” His voice was too much, it was driving you wild. He actually sounded attractive; it would be better if you clung to that fantasy.

“I...I’m saving it for someone special,” You lied. A rush ran through you at the words.

“Mm-hmm,” You could hear his smirk. You pushed your fingers inside and his sigh was audible. Your own was unintentional. It actually felt nice. You dropped your head back, almost forgetting that you were being watched as your palm brushed against your bud. “Yeah, baby, are you going to cum for me? Already?”

You whimpered and your thighs tingled. You fought to keep your legs apart as the rapture mounted. Your chest rose and fell as you felt the orgasm rising. You had thought it would be much harder than this.  _Hell,_  it usually took you a lot longer to cum. Something about his voice, about him watching, maybe even the money, had given you an unnatural high. You cried out as you reached the peak all so suddenly. Your legs shot out straight and you heard a grunt from your laptop. “That’s it, baby girl.”

As you stilled your hand, you shivered, you fingers still inside of you. “Can you take the rest off for me, baby girl?” You kinda liked the nickname, it helped you dissociate.

You slowly removed your hand, your fingers soaked. You sat up and nodded, speechless as the after waves shook you. You reached back and unclasped the babydoll and slid the straps down your shoulders. You tits fell free and you heard the man breathing heavily. You slipped out of the sheer lingerie and tossed it aside, once more on your knees as you tried to figure out what to do next.

“What kind of toys do you have, baby?” You blinked and stared down at the line of devices behind you. Megan had bought an array of beginner’s toy. Nothing too big. Mostly just vibes, some nipple clamps. You hadn’t wanted anything going inside of you really. You held up the small purple vibe. “That’s good, baby girl. I wanna see you cum again.”

You sat back on your ass and opened your legs, bending them to display your pussy to him. “Just like that, yeah.” He purred. You leaned back on one hand and clicked the vibe on. You reached down and pressed the buzzing toy to your overwrought clit. “You’ve got beautiful tits, baby.”

You giggled into a moan as the sensations began to radiate from your bud. Your feet arched as your muscles tightened. Sparks trickled along your flesh and you were panting once more. You barely noticed the other heavy breaths coming from the laptop. You could guess what the man was doing on the other end.  _What else would he do?_  You squeaked as you came, biting down on your lip as you pushed your head forward and held the vibe against yourself.

You fell back without thinking and rolled onto your side, the vibe still on and pressed to your clit. You could hear the groans from the speaker. “Such a nice ass,” He muttered, his voice curtailed by a sudden grunt and hiss. You didn’t need to see him to know he had cum, too. But it didn’t feel gross like you thought it would; it was intoxicating.

“Will you be mine, baby girl?” He asked after a airy silence; the two of you trapped in a rush of adrenaline.

“What?” You slowly pushed yourself up to face the camera.

“Just mine. Private shows only. Same rate as tonight.” His voice was smokey, “Gratuities every time you cum for me. “

“I...are you sure?” You crossed your legs in front of you. You weren’t exactly planning on do this again.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be shared,” He said. “So?”

“Um, okay,” You smiled, “I think I could do that…”

“Call me ‘Captain’, baby doll,” He offered in a dusky lilt.

“Captain,” You uttered with a pout, “Do you want more?”

-

You should just delete the app. Your phone hadn’t stopped for the last hour. You were with Megan enjoying a drink and a new life of financial stability but the cost was starting to wear on you. ‘Captain’ as he called himself, wouldn’t stop messaging you. It had been over a month since you had began this little online foray into scandal. It was exciting to be admired but as of late, it was growing quite irritating. Still, you couldn’t really complain as your savings account had grown exponentially.

At first, it was twice a week but now it was almost every other night. You were quite honestly exhausted. You had even fallen asleep on camera last night. And now he was nagging you like your mother during that trip you had taken to Spain in college. You silenced your phone and drained your cocktail as you smiled at Megan. You signaled to the waiter for a refill.

“So, how’s it going? Great?” She asked emphatically.

“Pretty good, I guess,” You shrugged, “You?”

“The usual. I made almost twenty-five hundred last night,” She giggled, “First time I’ve ever done anything anally.”

“Jesus,” You yelped, “Meg, you can’t just say shit like that.” The waiter set down another electric blue drink in front of you and you thanked him.

“Well, you know, it was kinda fun,” She grinned, “You making out okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” You ran your finger around the rim of your glass, “This one guy, he pays a thousand per private show but I don’t know if I can keep up.”

“Shit, Y/N, do we need to get you fucked?” She laughed, “I mean, maybe if you really loosened up--”

“Ugh, don’t,” You sipped from your cocktail. “It’s like every other night. I was late for work this morning.”

“Do you really need to keep working? A thousand per show, three times a week?” She sang, “Sound better than minimum wage at the electronics shop.”

“I don’t plan on this being my career,” You shook your head, “Get a nice nest egg going until I can find something better than retail.”

“The money, it can be addicting. Moreso the feeling,” She breathed, “It might just be creeps on the internet, but I’ve never felt more appreciated.”

“Hmm, yeah,” You picked up your phone and checked the endless queue of notifications. “Definitely feel needed.”

You swiped open your phone and opened the app. ‘Sorry, I’m just having some drinks with a friend. Can I message you later?’ You hoped the acknowledgement would placate him for the time being.

‘Okay, baby girl.’ The single message floated before you shortly before another popped up. ‘Later then.’

You tucked away your phone, content that you could enjoy your night. You took another drink and leaned your elbow on the table. 

“Well, maybe it is a bit addicting,” You joked as Megan was glued to her own phone. 

She laughed and showed you the dick pic she had just been sent. You covered her screen and you both fell into a fit of laughter. A girls’ night was a great relief from your new normal.

-

Another tedious day in retail. As none of your co-workers knew the meaning of work ethic, you were spending a whole hour of your shift re-organizing and pricing the headsets. It was simple enough work and gave you a reason to not be standing at your till doing nothing. You’re life had grown monotonous again as you had found the Captain mysteriously silent. The last session you had together had been a whole week ago. You hadn’t yet gone back for another public show.

Tearing your worries away from your extracurricular work, you finished re-arranging the hooks. You ran to print out new tags and returned to the section to find a customer staring at your newly tidied display.

“Did you need some help?” You asked the man. His blue eyes squinted as he looked along the hooks of nearly identical headsets. His dirty blonde hair and beard framed his chiseled face handsomely as he turned to glance at you. He didn’t resemble your typical gamer.

“Actually, I might just,” He smiled and you tried not to blanch. His voice sounded so familiar.  _Very familiar._  “I don’t really know what I’m looking for. My buddy bought me one of these video game systems and he can’t hear me.”

“Well, when it comes to headsets, you get what you pay for.” You tried to hide your discomfort; your inner dialogue running wild.  _It couldn’t be_. He said he lived in New York and you had only admitted to living up north. He couldn’t possibly be in the same city as you. Couldn’t possibly know where you worked. And besides, he didn’t seem to recognize you. “If you want something decent, you should start around the eighty dollar mark. I’d suggest Astro as a brand, but Turtle Beach is good enough if you’re just a beginner.”

He nodded and looked back to the headsets. You turned your attention to the price tags in your hand and began switching them out with the old ones. You glanced over as you felt an unusual warmth hovering over you and found the man watching you as you went about your work. 

“I can’t decide. Which one’s would you suggest?” Again, his voice was so terrifyingly familiar.

“Um,” You turned to the shelf and pulled of the basic Astro’s. They were your default choice for the clueless. “These one. If you don’t mind the price tag, it’s worth it.”

“Thanks,” He took them from you, his fingers brushing against you. “I’ll give them a try.”

He nodded and you clung to your customer service tone. You wished him a good day as he walked away and turned to finish up your task. It was just a coincidence. You were imagining things. Besides, you could barely remember exactly was the Captain’s voice sounded like.

-

Coincidentally, you had a message waiting from the Captain when you got out of work. As you changed into your street shoes you read the single line; ‘can I see you tonight?’ You replied with ‘sure’ a surge of relief washing over you. He was still just a faceless man thousands of miles away. You slipped on your jacket and hooked your purse over your shoulder. You were already getting excited.

Back at your apartment, you set up your bed for a show. You plain grey bedding replaced with the dainty pink sheets and frilly duvet. The tripod at the end of the bed, the light you had bought angled towards you to give a better view. You opened your laptop and typed a message to the Captain. ‘Hey, where are you?’ You stared at his icon, waiting for it to turn green, but it remained grey and lifeless. Your shoulders dropped and you sighed. Maybe something had come up.

You felt stupid in the new lingerie. The white corset, see-through bra and panties, thigh-high stocks and a pair of platform heels. A whole thirty minutes and you shut your laptop. You moved it aside and were about to start stripping the bed when a knock came at the door.  _Who the fuck?_  You grabbed the plain terry cloth robe slung over the back of the chair and covered yourself. You approached the door down the narrow hallway and unlocked it, opening it just a crack. 

You gasped and slammed it back shut as you saw the recognized the unexpected guest. You were too slow and weak to keep him from entering. It was the same man from the store. He swiftly pinned you against the opposite wall and kicked the door closed behind him, dropping a bag at his feet as he seized you. 

“Sorry I’m late,” He said in a low tone.

“It--it  _is_  you,” You gaped up at him, his hands firm on your shoulders. “How did you…?”

“Shhh,” He raised a hand to press a finger to your lips. “You’re still gonna put on a show for me, baby girl,” He licked his lips as he leaned in, “Rather with me. Same rate as usual.”

“Get out,” You shoved his hand away from your mouth, “You’re crazy. Get off of me! Go!”

“Baby girl, I thought you wanted some fun tonight,” He forced you away from the wall and pushed you towards the main room of you apartment. Your bedroom, living room, and kitchen conjoined in an affordable open concept. You heard the door lock before he followed behind you, his hand on your back as he guided you forward.

“Please, don’t do this,” You whined as you turned to face him, “I’ll give the money back...as much as I have left.”

“I don’t want the money,” He chuckled, “I want what you’ve been saving for me, baby girl.”

You gulped. His broad figure blocked the hallway as he crossed his arms. You glanced over to the folding table where your laptop sat and seized your cell phone from beside it. He was on you in a moment, easily ripping the device from your hand. He released you sharply and smashed it on the corner of the table, nearly tipping it. He tossed it across the room and huffed.

“Why don’t you do it, hmm? Try to get past me and see what happens.” He challenged as he pushed his shoulders back. “You think you’re fast enough?”

You stared at him as your teeth chattered. You hung your head in an act of submission but quickly dove around him. You couldn’t even get past him before he had his arm around your stomach, your legs kicking out desperately. His other hand went to the knot of your robe and easily untied it. He grabbed onto the robe as you struggled and tore it from your body as you stumbled to your knees.

“One more try, baby girl,” He teased and you stood, reaching for the door frame of the hall as you teetered in the platforms. He had you in an instant, lifting you off your feet as he pulled you back into the room. “You’re cute.” He praised, “Feisty.”

“Let me go!” You yelped as you clawed at his thick arms.

“Let you go? You’re mine, baby girl,” His hot breath glossed over your hair, “I paid for you, fair and square.”

He twisted and shoved you towards the bed. You stumbled onto it as you wobbled in your heels. As you righted yourself, you heard him walk back down the hall. He returned with the bag he had brought in with him. His bright eyes burned you as he watched you rise to your feet. 

“Sit,” He pointed to you, “Or I’ll make you.” You did as he said, the fear crawling up your spine. “Now, this can be easy or hard...and baby girl, I want you to enjoy your first time. You’ve waited so long.”

You dug your fingers into the duvet as you watched him set the bag down in the only chair. He unzipped it and pulled out a camcorder. He crossed to the tripod and removed your webcam, replacing it with his own camera. He clicked it on and you watched the light flash signaling that it was recording. He adjusted the angle and stepped back, looking over it to where you sat on the bed.

“We can start as usual,” He said, gesturing to the bed. “Go on. We gotta get you warmed up, baby doll.” You swallowed and stared at him. Then into the camera. You glanced to the door once more and you heard his sigh. “Y/N, really, let’s stop with the games?”

You turned back to him in shock. “How do you know my name?” Your voice cracked.

“I’ve seen so much of you, baby girl, a name hardly matters,” He smirked and moved the bag off the chair. He sat down and once more waved you over to the bed. “Go on. I like the little outfit but a body like yours doesn’t need any decoration.” You slowly brought your foot up on your knee and slipped out of the platform heel. You pulled the other off and stood, fingers under the top of your stocking. “Look at me, baby, come closer.” He flicked his fingers, “Smile for the camera.”

You bit down and set to rolling down your stockings one at a time. As you bent down, you heard a low growl. Your tits threatened to spill from your bra, though it offered little coverage as it was. You stood straight and slowly untied the laces of the corset until it went slack. You shimmied out of it, your vision blurred as you stared at the far wall. You couldn’t look at him.  _You just couldn’t._

As you unclasped your bra, he hissed and you let the straps fall down your arms and the cups folded onto the floor. You hooked your thumbs in your panties and he tutted. “Turn around,” He urged, “Let me see that ass of yours.” You obeyed, your movement jagged, and slowly pushed the lace down your thighs. You bent until they were past your knees and they slid to your feet. You stepped out of them and spun back. “On the bed,” He ordered.

You sat back and slowly pushed yourself back on the bed until you were in the middle. He nodded, a simple but overt command. You knew what he wanted. And as much as the situation frightened you, you wanted it too. You were wet and wanting. You needed release if only to quell the suffocating wave of fear.

You laid back as you spread your legs. “I wanna see your face, baby doll,” He warned and you cursed silently. You sat back up, bending your legs as you leaned on one arm. You slowly slid your hand down your stomach and hovered over your pussy. You pushed your fingers down, grazing your clit as you delved between your folds. You trembled at the sensation.  _How were you so wet?_

You began to rub yourself, biting down on your tongue as you held your breath. Even so you couldn’t hold back the rush of nerves. The stirring of the tide as it wrapped you up. Your back arched as you exhaled, unable to hold back as your heart raced. You could almost forget that you weren’t alone. You whined as your body got the best of you and you came. Your head lolled back and you gasped, rubbing yourself through your climax.

You fell back as you panted heavily. You could hear him moving but he was upon you before you could react. The bed shifted as his hands ran the length of your legs. He gripped your thighs and you felt his nose tickle along your pelvis. You lifted your head as he nuzzled you, your hands fluttering down as you tried to wave him away. He easily ignored you as his hot breath crept lower. You squeak as his lips brushed your pussy.

“It’s okay, baby doll,” His blue eyes flashed up to your face, “Just relax.”

He bent his head and his tongue flicked over your clit. You mewled and arched into him. You couldn’t help it. You could barely thinking as your overly sensitive bud thrummed. As his tongue went deeper your voice caught in your throat. He pushed your legs apart as he dove into you, lulling your body with only his mouth. It wasn’t long before you entire being was spasming as an orgasm rattled you.

He slowly raised himself up, sitting back on his knees as he pressed his fingers along your pussy. You bucked in surprise, still recovering from the surge of pleasure. He poked around your entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside. You felt your walls contract around him and he shoved another finger in. You moaned in a mixture of pain and bliss. 

“Oh, you really are a virgin, baby girl.” You closed your eyes in shame as he felt around, “Your so tight.”

He removed his hand and licked your juices from his fingers as he stood. He began to undress as you laid prone before him. Your head fell to the side and you stared at the door. Even if you could leave, you weren’t sure you had the strength left in you. Completely naked, he approached the bed and turned your body. You offered no resistance as he moved you, retreating to the camera to check the angle. You were shaking; in ecstasy and fear.  _This was it._  It was going to be taken from you and there was nothing you could do.

You watched him approach. His cock was huge. The most you had ever done was a blow job and you weren’t even sure you could get him in your mouth. You pushed yourself up on your elbows as he climbed up on the side of the bed, parting your legs to get in between. You were suddenly frantic, the adrenaline filling you with a second wind. He caught your legs behind the knees and pulled you closer.

He draped your thighs on top of his as he bent his legs beneath himself. You tried to pull away but he kept you in place. He held your hip with one hand and his other went to your pussy. He played with you again, dipping his finger inside once more. You squirmed, reaching out to the duvet above your head. There was nothing there to save you.

“Shhh, baby doll, it’s okay,” He continued to explore your walls, “We’ll go slow.”

He pulled out his finger and ran his fingers along your pussy. He grabbed his cock and spread your juices along his length. He pressed his tip to your folds and rubbed it back and forth, from clit to your entrance. He lined himself up at last and shifted a little closer. You brought your hands up to shove him away, his torso a wall of muscle. 

“Please, I’m not ready.”

“You feel ready to me,” He purred and you felt his head stretching you as he pressed inside slowly.

You hissed and he went deeper, a little at a time. He pulled your body to him as he pushed further, your pelvis tilted as he entered you. Your nails dug into his abs and tears filled your eyes as you felt him reach the thin barrier. You took a breath and he sighed as you felt it break. You let out a withdrawn whimper and he continued on without pause. You sniffed as he stretched you painfully, reaching his limit as he forced himself inside.

He stayed at his hilt and bent over you, placing a breathy kiss on your lips. “Baby girl, it’s okay,” He whispered, “You’re doing so good.” He pressed his pelvis to you, “You’re taking all of me. You feel that. You’re made for me.”

You were shaking, the tears streaming down your temples. He pulled back and you exhaled at the relief but he pushed back in and you gasped. He kept his thrusts careful at first, easing himself in and out as you whimpered beneath him. He sat back and gazed down at you as your face and body contorted against him. The more his cock filled you, the better it felt, the agony fading to fervor.

“That’s it,” He sped up just a touch, his thumb pressing down on your clit as his hand stretched over your pelvis. “Is that better, baby girl?”

You pressed your thighs around him as he rocked into you. Your eyes rolled back as a shock flowed up your spine. You bit your lip as you tried to resist it. You could barely feel the pain anymore as fire licked at your flesh. “M-m-m…” You stuttered, your hands kneading mindlessly at your chest, “M-more.”

You were surprised by the very word but it had risen so naturally. He groaned deliciously and his motion picked up. He plunged into you without restraint. You were like a ragdoll, your body at his mercy. His thumb sent chills through you as he kept rubbing your bud, an orgasm melding into the endless euphoria. The noises escaping you were inhuman; rabid.

“Ah, baby doll, you’re so good,” He breathed.

His thrusts grew even more rapacious as he hammered into you. You clenched your jaw as you dared to glance down at him. The sight of his cock entering you had you once more crying out in delight. Another orgasm took hold of you. Not even the hint of blood along his pelvis could deter you.

He bent forward once more and slid his arms under you, drawing you up so that your chest was against his. He moved your body up and down his cock. His blue eyes found yours and you couldn’t look away. His irises were on fire as he grunted. You hugged him with your legs, clinging to his shoulders as you came again. You were starting to lose count.

“I’m going to cum, baby girl,” He mumbled through his excess, “I can’t--”

He threw his head back and you felt a spurt of warmth within you. He let his head hang back for a moment before he looked to you and slowly lowered you to the bed. He stayed inside of you, looking down at your vulnerable body. His hand glided over your skin, leaving goosebumps in their stead.

“Don’t worry, baby doll,” He cupped your breasts and bowed his head between them, “We’ve got all night.”


End file.
